


Welcome Party

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Neville welcome the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Party

**Title:** Welcome Party  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Summary:** Bill and Neville welcome the new year.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) 's prompt #50: New Beginnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Welcome Party

~

“Happy New Year!” everyone cheered, as, with a smile, Bill spun Neville towards him, capturing his lips in a tender kiss. Moments later they pulled apart, a blushing Neville looking around to see if they had called attention to themselves.

“No one noticed,” Bill reassured him. “I think everyone was too busy watching Snape and Harry.”

After glancing over to see Harry clinging to a smiling Snape, Neville chuckled and relaxed, accepting a refill of champagne from a tipsy Arthur.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Neville said, settling in Bill’s arms as, together, they welcomed the beginning of a new year.

~


End file.
